


Get a Grip

by MagnetMaeg



Series: The Shitty Adventures of Sean McGuire [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Heist, he talks way to much, kind of like these tags, sean's a dstraction, theivory, who doesn't shut up, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetMaeg/pseuds/MagnetMaeg
Summary: Sean's send into the gun shop to distract the smith. Arthur is to sneak in back, and we all know how that ends. So let's see what Sean's up to.





	Get a Grip

"Haha, you know me, Arthur," Sean rolls his shoulders as he starts to make for the gunshop. He leans back into a swagger. The bragger pushed open the door of the shop, tipping his hat up. It's best to imagine this from a low angle, so there is a bright blue light behind him, hiding his features and making him appear mysterious.

The man steps inside, eyes slowly finding, scanning, and passing by many products. He hooks his thumbs along the edge of his belt slowly, and casually pulls his arms back, sweeping the ends of his coat back while he rests his hands on his hips. The motion makes his weapons visible. Which make the shop keeper only stiffen slightly.

"Say, I've go' me a gun, but it seems tha grip broke," Sean's hands find the counter as he leans forward. He's a bit shorter than the shopkeep. "I was in Lemoyne, I was."

Now, he steps back, standing upward once more. He leans most of his weight on one leg, his other foot rested with his toes pointed to the floor and his knee bent touching the front of the solid display cases.

"Stuok!" His hands way up in the air, and as he brings his arms in he holds his digits apart about a foot and a half apart. "In muod, pal, muod. Well, mostly muod, but it was enough water to get a few leeches stuok to me, too."

"Anyways," He just kept going... Nonstop. Hopefully, this would be enough to make sure Arthur could get in and rob the place blind. Hmm, maybe he hadn't gone far enough... Plus he needed to tie in a broken gun into this somehow.

"My horse waz' nabbed by a gator." He closes his fists and opens them while his shoulders sag. "She was sucth a goed horse." He gives a slow breath as if needing to calm down from the realization. And to imply that the horse had died in this situation. "My last one, you see. Sucth a goed nag." He looks up at the shop keeper nodding.

"She waz' nabbed. That monstah took her deeper in de muod! Ahnd when that happened, another had his sigh's on me." He draws his revolver, pointing it to the left as if he were staring death in the eyes of an alligator.

"But as I aimed, a man attempting a kindness, had stopped to shoot at the gator. He misses." Sean points to his own hand, the trigger guard wrapped around his finger to make it look like the gun was knocked from his hand as he twirls it to the side, his hands up as if he were facing the law.

Did this guy even know English? He's awfully quiet.

He leans forward, lips moving slowly, whispering the words, "The shot, broke tha grip." a pause lets the words sink in.

"Now, now," He twirls the gun back into his hand. He shows off the well-cleaned beauty. "Dis here is perfectly fine, yeah," He holsters the gun, steps back, head tipped towards the guy, pointing at him. "Dere's moahre."

"I don' seem ta have the broken one on me. And, I'm new to this here area. I ha' no clue I waz goin' to come across a gunsmith in these par's. I jus' didn' think ta bring it witf me."

He was saying this because he didn't have it. Yeah, not because it didn't exist.  
"I jus' couldn' put meh horse through dis here walk again today. So tired, I'm tired, I'm sure you're tired." He pulls a sympathy card. Kind of.

"An, to boot, I'm no' even sure if I could stay. Your work, I saw as I came in, I've never seen anoder smith like you." Praise. Good call. "I need ta find de perfect grip, withou' me gun here to check the fit."

It's about now when, from down the street, Arthur could be seen lighting a cigarette. Sean's eyes go wide.

"OH NO YOUS DON'T DA'S ME HORSE!" He's grabbing hit hat which at some point had fallen off, and dashes through the door. There was hardly a second he wasn't talking during that whole spew. Yes, speaking so much to even wind the iron lungs of Sean Macguire. When he gets back to Arthur, with his chest heaving slightly, He grins his infamous somewhat toothless smirk, his arms opening wide.

"So, how we do?"

**Author's Note:**

> Rp garbage. I joined a new one, and in my first scene in here I'm writing fanfiction.  
>  _sobs_ you should see how much my grammar app hates Sean's accent.


End file.
